Missing In Action:rewrite
by Universal Genius Washuu
Summary: Ok, I did a rewrite and if u guys like this one, I'll write the next chapters. Enjoy! R+R please! ^_^


Disclaimer: Here's my next drama, it might be a deathfic. I'll have to see when I'm done writing it. I don't own GW and notepad will probably mess up this story. I'm writing this for my friend 'cause she'll really be mad when she reads my deathfic...this is sorta short though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Missing In Action  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"W-what??" Demanded Hilde. Quatre looked down and repeated himself.  
"I'm sorry, Hilde," He said. "Duo's been pronounced missing in action." Quatre looked up and wiped away a tear that was sliding down his cheek.  
"N-no..." She burst in to tears. "NO!! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" Hilde ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. Quatre sighed and turned, he walked back to the hanger. When he arrived, the other girls pulled him aside.   
"Well?" Questioned Catherine.  
"How did Hilde take it?" Relena asked.  
Quatre looked at his feet again. "Not well."  
Sally frowned, and Dorothy came up with an idea. "Why don't we go cheer Miss Hilde up?" She suggested. "After all, he died like a hero."  
"All right," Sally said. "Lets go!" The girls left and Quatre stayed where he was. The other pilots came up to him.  
"I can't help but feel that I could have done something." Quatre said.  
"You did all you could Quatre," Trowa replied. "You just have to let go and understand this is how it's meant to be."  
"Maxwell died an honorable death, he didn't run like a weakling." Wufei added.  
"Relena will see to it he gets a good funeral." Heero said in his usual no emotion voice. Quatre nodded and walked in to his quarters. Meanwhile the girls were helping Hilde plan a funeral.  
"Are you sure, Hilde?" Relena asked.  
"Yes," Hilde replied quietly. "I want to have the funeral soon."  
"What kind of epitaph?" Asked Sally.  
"I don't know...Pilot 02, The Great Destroyer."  
Dorothy nodded and wrote it down. "Funeral will be in three days."  
Relena stood. "I'd better get planning. Don't worry Hilde, I'll make sure it's a beautiful funeral."  
"Thank you Relena." Hilde forced a smile. "Thank you all." The three left and Hilde walked to the window. She touched the glass. "Goodbye Duo." Hilde whispered, resting her head against the glass. The rest of the days were slow and painful. When the funeral date arrived, Hilde stood by the casket dressed in black as people offered their sympathy. She replied with her thanks. She took a seat in the front when the service began.   
"Duo Maxwell was a gundam pilot and known as The Great Destroyer." Began Quatre. "Being an orphan, he was taken in by the Maxwell Church when he was seven. Unfortunately, the church was destroyed several days later. He met up his trainer and his work as a gundam pilot began." Hilde began to cry no one noticed the figure dressed all in black slip out the back door.  
"Goodbye, Hilde." The figure whispered, pulling a black hat further down over their eyes.  
"Now that Mr. Winner has finished his speech, we will proceed with the service. Please proceed to the graveyard." The people filed out of the building and soon arrived at the graveyard.  
"Would anyone like to say a few words?"  
"I would." Wufei said, standing up. "Duo was a prankster and I never considered him a friend. He died in battle, honorably and I would just like to say, I'm sorry I ever called him weak." Wufei sat back down.  
"Thank you, Wufei." Hilde whispered; he just shrugged. Everyone rose as the casket was lowered in to the ground. After the funeral, Hilde stayed afterwards. She stared at the grave, reading the inscription over and over. 'Duo Maxwell, A.C. 180-195. Pilot 02: The Great Destroyer.'  
"Why did you leave me, Duo?" Hilde asked softly and began to cry. She stood and then kneeled by the grave, placing a rose on the freshly buried mound of dirt. Hilde took one last look at where her love was buried and turned and walked out of the graveyard. A teardrop fell on the stone as the mysterious figure in black watched her go. As Hilde walked home, it started to rain. By the time she got back, Hilde was soaking wet and chilled. She walked in and Relena practically fell out of her chair.   
"Hilde!" She cried, jumping up. "Your soaked to the bone!!" Relena quickly gave her a blanket and ran upstairs to get her some towels and dry clothes. "Sally, quick! Make some hot soup!!" Relena raced back downstairs with Sally at her heels. Hilde was staring out the window. "Hilde, change or you'll catch your death of cold!" Hilde turned and looked at Relena.  
"Ok." She said simply and locked herself in the bathroom. She came out a few minuets later in dry clothes. Sally gave her some hot soup, which she ate. That night Hilde ran a high fever and was rushed to the hospital. During the early hours of the morning, she woke up to the door creaking open. Someone took her hand. Hilde struggled to see who it was, a figure dressed all in black. The nurse came in and the figure disappered.  
"Oh, did you have a visitor Miss?" She asked cheerfully.  
"Did you see him??"  
"See who?"  
"There was someone here," Hilde said, sitting up. "Dressed all in black!"  
"Please, Miss. You need your rest!" The nurse insisted, Hilde obietiently laid down again.  
"B-but…"  
"It was a dream. Fevers do that to you." She replied kindly and walked out of the room. Hilde turned and stared out the window.  
'Am I going crazy?' She wondered, and then looked at the flowers. Hilde noticed a note hidden inside the flower stems and pulled it out. 'Who sent me flowers? Relena?'  
She read the note and gasped.  
  
Dear Hilde:  
  
I miss you. I really do.   
Heard u got sick. Feel better, babe.  
  
love,  
D.M.  
  
  
  
  
Well? Is the rewrite better? R+R please! ^_^ bye bye!  



End file.
